


Swine and Dine

by Prester_John



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prester_John/pseuds/Prester_John
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Savage has to bodyguard Zootopia's new mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swine and Dine

"Ms. Mayor, I'm ZIA."

"Oh, that's funny, like that movie!" Mayor Swinton clapped her hooves in delight as she chuckled, sending ripples down her ample body.

"M-movie?" Jack Savage paused, trying hard not to let his cool demeanour slip. This was his first field mission, and he was meant to be acting as her bodyguard. From what he'd read of her file; Mayor Swinton had easily won the rush election after the whole Nighthowler incident -- her platform had included many sensible reform policies, repealing some of the worst discriminatory statutes of the previous administration. He didn't expect her to be so... bubbly.

"Oh yes, you know, the Pork Knight Rises. If you've not seen it, I've got the DVD." The Mayor grabbed Jack by the arm and carried him over to her flat-screen TV. The Mayoral Mansion was huge; Jack's apartment would have fit several times over in just this room. The TV itself was larger than some of his walls. Letting him go, she bent over to paw through a rack of DVDs, "Now where is it..."

Jack couldn't help blushing, the way she was bending over was giving him a face full of her butt, he tried looking away as he stammered out a response, "M-Ms Mayor! Please, I'm here as your bodyguard, not as a date."

"Well that's a pity, I haven't been on a date in years, and you do look kind of cute," she stood up, sending more pleasing ripples down her body. She looked him over casually, and Jack really hoped she couldn't see his pants begin to tent. "I mean, those stripes make you look like a tiger! Rwror!"

"Be that, um, be that as it may." Cute? She'd really called him cute? He straightened himself out, he was a ZIA agent, not some fluffy bunny from the burrows; he shouldn't be cute. "But you've been receiving threats, and the Zootopian Intelligence Agency feels you could do with someone watching over you."

The mayor threw up her hooves in the air and stomped over to the couch. She threw herself down on the seat as her face curled into a pout. "And what am I meant to do then? It's not like I can go out tonight, not with you watching over me."

"Ms..." Jack tried attracting her attention as he hid his face.

"Oh what is it?" She crossed her arms in mock outrage.

"Your dress..." he pointed at her, and she looked down.

When she'd sat down on the seat, her dress hadn't quite fallen down as well, a lot of it had ended up bundled in her lap, leaving her panties exposed. Jack had gotten an eyeful before he'd managed to avert his gaze.

To his surprise, the mayor just laughed it off, "Oh that again!" She pulled down the ruffled fabric, covering herself once more. "It's these dresses, so problematic!"

"If that's how you feel, why not wear pants?" Jack tried to stop blushing, but every time she laughed, her ample bosom jostled again.

"Oh, I've tried," She blushed slightly as she looked away from Jack, "they keep splitting at the back. Still, stop trying to avoid the question. If I'm not going out, and you don't want to watch a movie, what am I meant to do?"

Jack shrugged, still in a bit of disbelief. He'd seen clothing shops across Zootopia for house mouse to hippopotamus; and yet Swinton's pants would keep splitting? He shook his head, trying to get the image out of it, no matter how... interesting it was. "W-well, I'm just here to keep an eye on you, and make sure you're safe. Just go about your day as normal, pretend I'm not here. "

Mayor Swinton giggled, hiding her mouth behind her trotters. "Oh Agent Savage, then that's easy. I was planning to watch the Pork Night Trilogy."

\---

Jack had tried to keep his mind on business. Tried not to get distracted by the movies occupying the screen. Tried not to focus on the way the Mayor's enthusiastic enjoyment of them. But by the middle of the Pork Night, Jack had already joined Swinton on the sofa, and was munching on popcorn.

When the trilogy ended, and the credits started rolling, Savage came to his senses. The Mayor was sitting right by him. He could practically feel the heat coming off her body. He could just reach out a paw and touch her. He felt his paw moving across the sofa towards her. Oh god no, he thought as he tried to fight off the urge. He felt helpless as he watched his arm about to touch the exotically bare flesh that she hid with all those clothes.

"Well that was fun!" The Mayor bounced up; ignorant to the way Jack fell over onto the sofa behind her. "And you said you didn't like movies."

"I never said that, Ma'am," Jack had already righted himself, but couldn't help but notice the warmth lingering in the paw he concealed behind his back... that part of the sofa had held the mayor through nearly eight hours; and now his paw felt like it was on fire. He ignored the warmth, even though he just wanted to rub his face into it. "All I'd said was I'd not seen those ones."

"Oh foo," she brushed off his objections as if it was nothing. Savage could see how she'd been the popular favourite; but had to remember that there was a keen political mind concealed within her head. At least, that's what he'd been told. "Now, what do you want to eat? I've got menus from all sorts of take out places."

"Take out? You eat take out?" Savage jumped up from the sofa. He'd seen the house plans when preparing for the mission. The kitchen was nearly as big as the living room. The idea that it was sitting unused rankled him.

"Well, not all the time. Sometimes I go out to a restaurant." She pouted at Jack's expression of disbelief. "Well, it's not like I ever learnt how to cook, and hiring a chef would be a waste of the public's finances."

"Ms Mayor, please... eating that trash isn't suitable for a woman of your position. Let me handle it." Jack started rolling up his sleeves. "I grew up working in a kitchen. I'll make something good and healthy to eat. Something easy enough that I can show you how to make it as well!" He went straight to the kitchen sparing one lingering look back through the door. She'd plonked herself on the sofa, lounging slightly. Damn, he thought, what I wouldn't give for her to be a bunny.

\---

In the kitchen, Jack was in his element. He'd always been ashamed of working in the ZIA's kitchens, even though his family had always told him to take pride in sticking to his roots. He'd always dreamed of bigger and better things, and jumped at every chance to take field operative training.

Jack climbed into the cupboards as he looked around at what was available. Fully stocked, and she doesn't cook? What a waste. He barely had to kneel down inside as he pushed past packets of pasta, trying to find something which sparked his culinary imagination. Ah, there; a bag of rice. He grabbed it and started dragging it out of the cupboard. He considered calling the Mayor for help, but that would just look bad. Ace agent unable to carry a bag of rice? Ridiculous.

Finally, he managed to pull the rice out of the cupboard, now all he had to do was -- "oh for carrots' sake" -- lift it up onto the kitchen counter.

When he managed to do that, and put plastic booties on his feet, hygiene was everything, he portioned out enough rice for a risotto. He wasn't sure how much the Mayor would want, but he figured too much was better than not enough.

As he grabbed mushrooms from the refrigerator, he pondered his lucky break. It really came from that Nighthowler case, even though he'd done nothing but look a bit nervous at his predator work colleague -- He still felt guilty at that.

Instead another bunny had managed to crack the case. It had brought the rise of politicians like Ms Swinton, and it had caused the heads of the ZIA to reconsider his application for fieldwork. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't even be here, guarding the mayor -- the mayor!

Jack jumped off the counter and started running to the living room; unfortunately, the booties weren't intended for floor use, sending him slipping and sliding across the ground until he removed them. Finally he was at the living room. He straightened his suit a little bit, and went to see how she was doing.

"I'm sorry for the wait, Ma'am. I was just having a bit of trouble finding the ingredients. Hope you haven't been too disturbed by my absence?" He tried turning on what he called the Savage charm, complete with wide grin, causing the Mayor to blush a little. Ca-ching, he must have gotten better at it; he figured. The girls at the ZIA just laughed when he tried being suave.

"Oh no problem Agent Savage, I was just watching the special features." She picked herself up from the sofa and walked towards him, "I didn't want to disturb you while you were working. How soon will food be ready?"

"Not too long," he blushed as she bent over, to try and look him in the eye. Unfortunately, all it did was give him a generous view of her cleavage. He scampered back behind the doorway. "So, just make yourself comfortable, and I'll say when it's ready."

She nodded and stood up, walking across the room. The way her butt shook as she walked was almost worse than her cleavage. Savage jumped up onto the worktop to splash himself with some water from the sink.

"Keep it together Savage, you can hardly be a special agent if you can't handle her." Wrong choice of words, he splashed himself again as he tried to get the image of him "handling her" out of his head.

\--- 

Finally, the risotto was cooked. Jack stopped stirring it, to admire his handiwork. Not too runny, not too dry. The old sheep that taught him would be proud.

He took a spoon and tasted it... almost perfect, it was just missing something. He ran over to another cupboard and openned it. Spices, herbs, and other flavourings were on offer, but Savage knew what the dish needed.

Practically crawling inside, he found it. A small bottle of truffle oil. He crawled out, and stirred a little bit into the Risotto. He tasted it again, "Perfect."

He ladled out two generous portions into bowels, then dropped off the worktop to ask the Mayor's help. He found the living room empty. Drat, this part he could actually use some help on.

He looked over at where the dinner table was, and weighed up his options. It would be worth setting it up himself to look impressive, he figured. He might get some major kudos from it with the mayor.

\---

"Ms Swinton?" Jack tried calling out as loud as he could, his voice cracked with the effort, kind of ruining the effect; but hopefully she could hear him.

"Oh, Jack, is food ready?" He heard her call out, "I'll be down in a second."

He waited patiently by the table. He'd even had the chance to get a candle and a bottle of wine out of the kitchen. He hoped it wouldn't give the wrong impression -- he had to keep things business like -- but it might help the suave special agent look.

Unfortunately, Mayor Swinton's outfit ruined any chance of Jack looking suave. She'd obviously gone to her room to get a new set of clothes, as she was dressed for a night on the town. Gone was the long black dress, now she wore a bright red miniskirt; her ample bosom barely seemed contained by the black rubber top she was wearing. Jack's jaw dropped.

"You said earlier to go about my day as usual, and this is what I like to wear in the evenings, I hope that's alright Jack?" She honestly seemed a little concerned, posing almost coquettishly in front of him.

"It's fine, it's fine Ms Swinton." He tried to make himself more presentable, and leaned on a chair leg -- which wasn't there, making him spasm for a second as he tried to catch his footing.

"Please, call me Sue." She went to the table and sat down. "Wow, this looks great, and it smells..." she took a deep breath and blushed, "oh my... this smells... it's amazing." She tried to avert her gaze from Jack as he pulled himself up in his chair, already stacked with cushions.

"Oh, it's not much, you had the stuff already in there. You've gotta use your kitchen more, or you'll be wasting food." Jack, now in his element with the food, barely noticed the mayor's reaction. He took a taste of his risotto and smiled, it did taste good.

Mayor Swinton, no, Sue, took her spoon and carefully scooped in some of her dish. She lifted it to her mouth and slipped it in. Jack stopped to watch her savour the first mouthful, watching her close her eyes to fully immerse herself in the flavour.

"Oh my god..." She panted as she let her spoon clatter to the table. "Jack... this... I've never tasted anything so good."

"Really? It's pretty simple, I can show you how to to make it later." He smiled, it was always nice to see someone enjoy his cooking. It's as they said back home: you could take the bunny out of the burrow, but not the burrow out of the bunny.

As they ate, Sue seemed to become more and more agitated, even as she took larger and larger spoonfuls. Jack was impressed, he'd seen some champion eaters back at the ZIA, but the mayor was really packing it away. Obviously she was really enjoying the dish. Even if she was getting bits falling onto her flushed skin and black rubber top. Jack blushed slightly as he looked at her, the cream coloured dish reminded him of something else; something entirely inappropriate for the mayor who was just being nice to him.

When they'd finished, Sue actually licked her bowl clean, getting her face covered in even more of the creamy risotto. Jack tried his best to avoid her gaze, and wordlessly offered her his bowl. She took it gratefully and licked it clean as well. Jack practically turned crimson realising she was licking out a bowl he'd just been eating from. And he coughed, to try and change the subject.

"It's... almost time for a shift change." He looked at his watch, ten hours. It almost hurt to say goodbye, but he knew he should maintain a professional demeanour.

 

"Oh Jack, you're such a good cook. You'll have to come back again to service me!" She stood up from her seat and prepared to take the bowls through to the kitchen before he stopped her. She was obviously in a bit of discomfort, and with the state of her clothes... he didn't want his relief to think he'd relieved himself over the mayor.

"You might want to, uh, go freshen up while I clean up." He pointed at the quickly drying risotto, leaving a crusty layer over her skirt and top.

"Oh thank you jack, you're so... so thoughtful." She dropped the bowls onto the table, watching him for a moment. "Oh what the heck!"

Jack found the mayor grabbing him, pulling him in for a kiss, jamming her tongue into his mouth and he fell slack. He'd never been kissed before this, not properly, and the force of the mayor's embrace left him limp like a predator had grabbed him by his neck scruff. He tasted thick brothy taste of the risotto lingering all over her tongue as she probed him, almost as if she was searching for even more of it to pluck out of his mouth... but finally she withdrew.

"I'm... I'm sorry Agent Savage -- I don't know what came over me!" She let him go limp on the table, as she ran for the bathroom.

Jack didn't care about his soon to be arriving his replacement; he didn't care about the bowls that needed washing up -- he didn't even care about his gently swelling prick causing his pants to rise. All he cared about in that moment, was he finally knew who he was planning to vote for.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Weaver's version of Mayor Swinton and Jack Savage.


End file.
